Vic Mignogna
Vic Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American Anime Award winning voice actor and musician. He's known for voicing: Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dark Mousy in D.N.Angel, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jalil Kubdel/The Pharaoh (ep6) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Trick (ep9) *Accel World (2013) - Yellow Radio *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Klanclain *Attack on Titan (2014) - Eld Gin *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kinzel Hower (ep5) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Peter *Bleach (2014) - Ikkaku Madarame *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina *Charlotte (2016) - Kazuki Tomori *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Akuma Clown, Alphonse Clouse (ep45) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mendoza *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Iwami (ep24), Master of Arms Shop (ep3), Namigoro Nankai (ep4), Nishinomono (ep21), Townsman (ep1) *Iron Man (2011) - Man in Car (ep8), Operator (ep5), Righella (ep4), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Yoshimori Sumimura, Hakota, Okuni (ep27) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Roland *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ka Kobun *Monster (2010) - Gustav Milch (ep54), Hotel Manager (ep55), Police Officer (ep53), Police Officer (ep65), Young Man (ep51) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep217), ANBU Ninja (ep350), Allied Ninja (ep300), Bird-Mask ANBU, Cat (ep189), Cat-Masked ANBU, Cee, Drunk A (ep358), Drunk B (ep358), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Henchman (ep195), Horse Handler (ep194), Ise, Kakoi (ep157), Kurozuka (ep199), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja Attacker (ep173), Leaf Village Man B (ep198), Medic Ninja (ep193), Medic Ninja (ep278), Mist Ninja (ep357), Mist Ninja (ep358), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Council Member (ep199), Tenga *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Orochimaru *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Mamoru Okochi, Teacher B (ep7), Yohei Hashimoto, Young Man B (ep9) *One Punch Man (2016) - Melzargard *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Beelzebub *Sailor Moon (2015) - Noble (ep37), Ryo Urawa *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tenkai (ep2) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Yukihito Yashiro (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Gentle Nobra *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ernest Fairclough, Randy Hooke, Fighter A (ep7), Punk (ep11) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Hilmes (Announced) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Yutaka Tamaru *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Makihara (ep16) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Shin *Wolverine (2011) - Hideki Kurohagi, Agent Takagi *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame, Mue *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Ikkaku Madarame, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Yomi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Young Obito Uchiha *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shuji Yuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Greece (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Greece, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Broly *Marvel Heroes (2013) - The Watcher *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Spiral *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Spiral *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - IYOTEN *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Broly *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Broly *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Broly, Burter, Great Ape (Baby) *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Burter *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Clerk *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sound Ninja "B", Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Nagato, The Masked Man, Cee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Nagato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, Youth *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Gigolo *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Antonio, Bob, Father Jean Pierre *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jose Gaspacho, Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (79) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. *Encouraged by his friend John Gremillion to audition for ADV Films. Category:American Voice Actors